


Deleted Scenes and Such

by jenaicompris



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Gen, Other, Randomness, Things That Didn't Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenaicompris/pseuds/jenaicompris
Summary: This is a smattering of things that didn't make it into the series. Read if you want to.Index1: End of ME:1, what would've been Chapter 22 from Supernova.2: Just prior to Sovereign and Saren battle in ME:1, some Alice thoughts on Saren.





	1. Lost Chapter 22, Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> So I have written this stupid chapter six times. The last two times I actually wrote it all out and BOTH of those times something went awry with the technology. SO after like two years I'm just throwing up here what I HAVE written. With that said, my next ACTUAL chapter that IS a part of the story continuation will start some (more) major canon divergence and take place AFTER the end of ME:1. The story is a series in three parts but they'll all be published as a part of this work for sake of ease. 
> 
> So! Enjoy the chapter-that-wasn't while I finish up the chapter that is. 
> 
> Love,  
Moi

"Just once," Alice huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger, "just once it'd be nice if something fucking worked."  
  
"I can do it," Joker assured her, looking over his shoulder with a steely resolution in his eyes.  
  
"It's suicide!" Pressly exclaimed from her side. She shifted her steely gaze to him, silencing her XO with a look.  
  
"I can do it," Joker repeated. There was no more than a span of 20 meters of open terrain anywhere near Saren but there wasn't enough time to traverse the Makerforsaken planet back to him.  
  
Alice's mind whirred and her eyes narrowed at a point passed her pilot's head as she caught on a thought. "Right. Take us in. Tali, Wrex, Garrus, Ash - with me. Liara, Kaiden - I'm going to need you and Wrex to focus on a barrier on the Mako."  
  
"We can't fit-"  
  
"Shepard, you can't be-"  
  
"Quiet! We don't have time to argue." Alice was jogging towards the Mako as one of the crewmates kept pace to hand her pieces of her suit. "Liara, Kaiden, and Wrex - your job is to keep the Mako in one piece and help me keep hold. Garrus, you drive. Ash, on the guns just in case."  
  
"But how-"  
  
"Garrus, a little help?" Alice gestured up the side of the Mako as she planted a foot against the tire. After a brief moment of staring in disbelief, the turian hoisted the human up and then helped her manage to find a place to cling to on the roof of the ground vehicle.  
  
"Keelah, Shepard," Tali hissed and Kaiden looked green.  
  
"You all can yell at me when we make it back. For now, get in the damn Mako." Alice laughed a little as she closed her helmet, laying the side of her head against the roof of the vehicle and scrabbling to find purchase with boooted toes and gloved fingers. "I feel like a broken record. Everybody with biotics, try and keep the Mako together and me on it, right?"  
  
There was quite a bit of grumbling inside her helmet as the ground crew sardined themselves inside the Mako. No one thought to ask, as Joker readied to drop them, how she intended to get back up.


	2. Musings about Saren, end of ME:1

There was still so much she didn't understand about all of it but the picture of the Reapers was being made ever so slightly clearer, or at least she thought. At the time, though, there was one Reaper in particular for her to worry about. More than that, there was Saren. 

Her heart ached for him, if only slightly. When she allowed herself the chance to feel and be human long enough to consider deeply what it was he had to be going through, it devastated her. She had glimpsed him through Sovereign’s hold on him, heard about him before the whole thing went to shit. Maybe he was an asshole, at least he was by Anderson’s estimation, but he wasn't take-over-the-galaxy level. 

It was easy to see why Sovereign had initially gone after him. His personality, or what she knew to it, was very in line with a Spectre. A turian. He was a logic-based person with a strict set of morals, however maligned they may or may not have been. He had the position, the natural presence, and the amassed power to create a solid foothold. If Alice and her crew hadn't gotten  _ exceedingly  _ lucky on so many occasions, everything could have gone to pot much faster. They had, at the very least, delayed what Sovereign believed to be entirely inevitable. 


End file.
